


Cake Tasting Sessions

by inamamagic



Series: Couples Specials [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, cake!, fake engagement, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamamagic/pseuds/inamamagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Petra pretend to be a couple to get free cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Tasting Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt I found on tumblr:
> 
> alrightevans
> 
> i just saw a thing on fb like ‘does somebody wanna be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples’ and im just…………………imagine ur otp

If there ever was a word Jane would use to describe Petra, it’s practical. Practical, straightforward, no-nonsense Petra. Which makes it a lot easier to get along with her, once she puts aside the entire Magda situation, of course.

So when Petra had proposed that they try to develop a friendship for the sake of their children, Jane had agreed. Getting along with Petra was easier than fighting with her, and she’d been surprised at how agreeable the other woman had become, once they’d gotten all their issues out of the window of course.

Now if only the same could be said of Rafael and Michael.

It’s their fourth friendship date, and they’ve been to the beach, but it hadn't unfolded as well as they thought it would. Petra, unable to get comfortable, had begun to walk along the surf, but the sun, having decided to broil everyone, soon turned her face an angry shade of red. When they’d finally given it up and made the decision to head somewhere cooler, Jane’s car had broken down.

“I’m so sorry,” repeats Jane, for about the tenth time as Petra shifts from one leg to the other. They’re waiting for her car to be towed, and Jane is starting to feel fidgety herself as she watches Petra. “I had no idea this would happen.”

“That’s okay,” says Petra, clenching her jaw and shifting her weight again. Jane frowns.

“Petra – do you - do you need the bathroom?”

Petra gives Jane a pleading look and Jane’s jaw drops.

“Go!” she exclaims. “I’ll wait here. You go! Gosh, Petra, you should’ve told me!”

“I didn’t want to make you wait here alone,” starts Petra, but Jane is already shooing her away.

“I’ll still be here when you come out,” she says. “Now hurry.”

After Petra comes back and her car gets towed, they take the bus into town.

“There’s a pretty nice café near here where we can just go hang out,” says Jane. “If you’re hungry.”

“Starving,” says Petra, and they both get off the bus. Jane sighs happily as they begin to walk together, feeling at ease with the tall blonde for the first time in a long time. She’s pleased that they’re getting along, because it’s only going to make it easier for their children to get along, and that’s the ideal situation that she’s aiming for.

Petra waddles along, one hand over her stomach, and Jane has to suppress a smile. Through most of her pregnancy, Petra has been model-esque, with her coordinated outfits, heels during most of the first and second trimesters, and a round belly that looks almost sculpted. Now she’s given up on trying to look pretty, and instead, has taken liberties with walking and sitting however she pleases, especially in Jane’s presence. It makes Jane feel a lot more at ease with her. Perfect Petra is unnerving. Real Petra is easier.

They pass a pastel blue building with a peach awning and flower boxes on the window sills.

"I love Moira's cakes," says Petra, looking at the display.

"I've never had them," says Jane. Petra's eyes widen.

"You've never had Moira's cakes?" she exclaims.

"Well," shrugs Jane, "I've never really had the chance to."

"You must," says Petra. "I'll place an order right now. It's Raf's weekend with Mateo isn’t it? We'll get a whole cake and finish the entire thing."

"Woah," chuckles Jane, eyeing the unusually tall cakes in the display. "Might wanna slow down there soldier. You really think we can finish a whole cake?"

"Trust me, one taste."

"Wanna bet?" laughs Jane, just as she spots a sign on the door. "Free wedding cake tasting session for couples, ten AM to four PM."

Petra's face brightens up.

“We _have_ to,” she says, grabbing her hand.

“We have to what?” asks Jane. “Order cake? Can’t we do that over the phone?”

“No, we have to taste it,” says Petra. “We’ll pretend we’re engaged and eat as much cake as we want and walk out.”

“But – but we’re not engaged,” says Jane. Petra rolls her eyes and lets go of Jane’s hand before rummaging through her handbag, scrunching up her face as she searches. Taking out a little purse, she unzips it.

“What are you doing?” asks Jane.

“Proposing to you,” says Petra, taking out a thin ring and handing it to her. “Here. Jane, will you marry me?”

“For cake?” exclaims Jane. “You’re doing all this for cake?”

Petra sighs. “Can you just get the damn ring on? I promise, the cake is worth it.”

“Fine,” says Jane, taking the ring and slipping it on her finger. “Let’s go have some cake.”

Petra’s face brightens up so much it’s almost like someone shone a light over it. Jane smiles too, despite herself.

After all, what could go wrong? It’s only a few samples. And they’re going to order more cake afterwards.

A bell tinkles over their heads as they walk in. Petra is still holding firm onto Jane’s hand as she practically drags her into the store.

A tall woman with steel grey hair and a blue dress walks over to them, smiling.

“Hello, girls – Petra! It’s so nice to see you again.”

“Moira,” says Petra, a charming smile painting itself over her face so naturally that Jane doesn’t even see it coming – and when she does, it’s like an arrow straight through her heart.

And in that moment, even though she doesn’t fully understand, deep down inside, she knows she’s royally screwed.

“So are you here to place another order? Caramel crunch buttercream cupcakes don’t sell nearly as well without you as a customer.”

Petra laughs, and it’s high and tinkly, and something that Jane’s heard multiple times before, but she doesn’t know why she’s so fascinated by it all of a sudden. To watch her shed her friendly skin and step into a purely professional one is pretty amazing, to say the least.

“Actually, I’m here – well, _we’re_ here to try out some cake samples,” says Petra, her eyes gleaming as she glances at Jane. “We saw the sign on your door and decided, well, there’s no contest really. If we’re going to have a wedding cake, it’s definitely going to be yours.”

Moira turns to Jane. A look of confusion crosses over her face as she turns to Petra, and back to Jane again.

“I – uh – well, congratulations dear,” she says, as she tries to compose herself quickly. “It’s wonderful to see you settling down again.”

Petra’s smile shows no sign of cracking and Jane has to try really hard not to let her amazement show.

“Thank you,” she says, reaching out for Jane’s hand. “It really is wonderful, especially when you find the right person – right darling?”

“Huh?” says Jane, blinking as she registers this new set of developments. Petra gives her a look that clearly says _play along_.

“So, the cake samples?” asks Petra, squeezing Jane’s hand even tighter.

“Oh, yes,” says Moira, who seems to have recovered from her shock. “Right this way.”

They follow Moira to a section of the store filled with other couples. Petra grabs a plate and waddles eagerly over to the first table. Jane can’t help but chuckle to herself. Even when she’s trying to keep up appearances, Petra is just so _cute_.

“This table has all our red velvet samples,” says Moira, as Petra loads her plate with tiny cake squares. “We’ve got the standard cream cheese frosting, white fondant, vanilla, and buttercream.”

“Brilliant,” says Petra, but Jane thinks this is more in response to how the cake tastes, and not so much about what Moira’s saying.

She picks up a plate for herself and takes a square of cake with cream cheese frosting. Trying not to laugh too hard at Petra, who’s going for her second round, she pops it into her mouth.

The icing hits her tongue first, light and faintly buttery, the sweetness tiptoeing over tastebuds before she chews on the cake. It’s so soft it almost melts, and in two seconds, it’s down her throat.

“Wow,” she whispers and lowers her hand to take another square, only to find that the tray is empty.

“These are too small,” grumbles Petra from next to her, eyeing the next table. Jane gasps.

“Petra!”

“What?” she asks. “It’s true.”

Jane points at the tray. “Did you finish this?”

Petra blinks. “They’re bound to have more samples.”

“Petra!” hisses Jane. “You can’t _finish_ all the samples!”

“But they’re so small!” she protests. Jane shakes her head.

“Moira’s gonna figure out what we’re up to!”

“Moira isn’t going to figure out anything, _sweetheart_ ,” says Petra, walking around towards Jane and throwing an arm around her shoulder. “Not if we act like it. Now feed me cake.”

Jane’s first reaction is to scoff, but a loud chuckle escapes her instead.

“Okay, _darling_ ,” she says, unable to stop a large grin from growing on her face as they go to the next table. She loads her plate with more samples, and holds one out to Petra, who reaches for it.

“Uh uh,” says Jane with a smirk. “I’m supposed to feed you, remember?”

Petra rolls her eyes. “Fine,” she says, and opens her mouth. Jane pops the square in, and Petra swallows it whole.

“Another.”

“Yes Your Majesty,” laughs Jane, this time skewering two squares on the toothpick and holding them out. When Petra opens her mouth this time, her lips brush against Jane’s fingertips.

Jane yanks the toothpick away fast, hands shaking as she hands the plate to Petra, who doesn’t appear to have noticed anything. She picks up her own plate and begins piling samples onto it. Maybe if she stuffs her face with cake, the shaking will stop.

“This isn’t as good,” says Petra, shoving another four squares into her mouth at once.

“Mhmmm,” says Jane, who already has a mouth full of vanilla cake, and isn’t too bothered about the taste.

They move onto the next table after Petra devours yet another tray.

“Oh, are you two engaged?” asks a couple in front of them, as Petra begins to load her plate with chocolate cake squares.

“Mmhmm,” says Petra, and Jane nods.

“That’s so wonderful, I’m so happy for you two,” says the woman. “I think it’s so great that you’re getting married.”

“Yeah, so do we,” says Petra with a strained smile, as she tries to reach for the tray that’s currently being blocked by the woman’s hand.

“I was just saying to Mike the other day that it’s so unfair that there are people who still think you guys don’t deserve the right to get married,” says the wife, oblivious to Petra’s struggle.

Jane exchanges glances with Mike, who has noticed Petra’s attempts at getting to the cake, and is trying unsuccessfully to steer his fiancée away.

“I agree,” says Petra, now glaring at the woman and shooting Jane a glance.

“So, uh, when do you two get married?” asks Jane, in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

“Three months from now,” says the woman, beaming as she leans over the cake samples. “And I must say, these are really great aren’t they? Moira’s really amazing.”

“Yeah she is,” says Jane with a grimace, as Petra begins to look murderous. “Well, hope you find the cake you’re looking for, and congratulations!”

“You too!” says the woman, as she begins to hover over the chocolate cake samples and picks up a toothpick and a plate. Petra leans under her arm.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry, but could you just –”

Jane sees the disaster happening, but she is powerless to stop it. She watches, horrified, as Petra quickly piles her plate with the entire contents of the tray.

“Um, I’m sorry,” says the woman, looking slightly shocked. “But I was going to taste some of that.”

“You can ask Moira for more, I’m sure she’s got some in the back,” says Petra with a mouth full of cake. The woman’s eyes widen, and she, her fiancé, and Jane all watch in shock as Petra ambles away, humming to herself.

“I – I’m so sorry,” says Jane, the moment she composes herself. “I – hormones, you know? Sometimes, the cravings are sorta uncontrollable, ehehe...” She tries to smile, but one look on the woman’s face sends her scurrying away.

“Oh my god, Petra!” she hisses as she catches up to her. “Why did you do that?”

“I was hungry,” says Petra. “And we came here for free cake.”

“But still,” says Jane. “She was so mad!”

“Oh don’t look so worried, you’re putting me off my food,” says Petra. And just as Jane opens her mouth to respond, Petra shoves a cake square into her mouth.

Jane’s first reaction is to shout, but as Petra’s cool fingers streak past her skin, she feels a tingle somewhere down the back of her neck that has nothing to do with the air conditioning that’s blowing right above her.

“It’s good right?” says Petra, mistaking Jane’s silence for her approval.

Jane can’t refute this. The cake tastes wonderful, even better than the red velvet, with creamy icing just melting on her tongue.

“You got a little bit –” says Petra, and wipes the corner of Jane’s mouth with her finger, licking the icing off. Jane’s skin goes very hot, and very cold, and then very hot again, and she clears her throat and grabs a cake square from the plate.

“So we’re ordering chocolate then?” asks Petra.

“Yeah, definitely,” says Jane, turning away, because looking at Petra right now is a little too much for her to handle. But as she turns around, she sees the woman talking to Moira and pointing at them. Moira does not look too pleased.

“Petra, I think Moira’s onto us,” she whispers, poking Petra. Petra looks up, and her eyes widen.

“Well then, let’s take our free samples and get going shall we?” she says, taking out a large paper napkin and fluffing it out. “Cover me.”

“Petra, what are you doing?” asks Jane, scurrying near her. Moira is making her way through the crowd, but there is a sudden influx of couples between them, and she is stopped by a man who wants to ask her a question.

“Taking my cake and running,” says Petra. “Now do you want to help me or not? I’ll share if you do.”

Jane is too surprised to argue. She helps hold Petra’s bag open as Petra sweeps the cake into the napkin and bundles is up.

“Now,” she says, with a twinkle in her eye. “Time for a quick getaway.”

Holding Jane’s hand tight, she begins to speed walk out of the shop. Jane is surprised that she can even walk this fast; when she was pregnant with Mateo, it was hard enough to stand for too long.

Must be the sugar, she surmises, as Petra drags her away.

Moira has managed to get through the crowd, and is approaching them quickly. “Hey,” she calls.

“Oh no,” says Jane. “We need to hurry!”

“I’m pregnant with twins, Jane,” snaps Petra. “I’m doing the best I can.”

Oh _now_ she acknowledges her limitations.

Moira is closing in on them, and Jane panics and does the first thing that comes into her head. As they rush out, she reaches for one of the trays that Petra _hasn’t_ finished, and pulls.

It’s barely enough, but it works. The tray slides over the table and clatters onto the wooden floorboards. Vanilla cake squares scatter all over place, and Moira stops in her tracks and gasps.

Jane hears Petra giggle as they leap for the door. The bell tinkles as they rush outside.

“Well,” says Jane, once they’ve speed walked nearly three more blocks and have taken refuge in a nearby café. “I think you’re gonna have to find a new cake supplier.”

Petra laughs as she opens her handbag. “It’s okay,” she says. “I know another place.”

“That’s good,” says Jane, as Petra gives her a few, very smushed up squares. “But let’s place a real order this time. None of this tasting business.”

“But admit it, it was fun to get pretend to be engaged to get perks,” says Petra. “I saw a couples ice skating thing the other day, we can get discounts.”

“I think we’d have to wait a while for you to skate,” laughs Jane.

Petra raises an eyebrow. “Excuse me, I am pregnant, not completely incapacitated.”

“Are you a proficient skater then?” asks Jane.

“Of course I am,” scoffs Petra. “I can skate backwards, blindfolded.”

“Oh, now _this_ I gotta see,” chuckles Jane.

And as they continue to debate, she feels a sense of fluttery happiness inside her that has absolutely nothing to do with how good the cake is.

Being friends with Petra is really going to make parenting so much easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
